A steering wheel for an automobile usually comprises an annular rim defining a grip, a boss connected to a steering shaft and spokes connecting the rim and the boss. It has been usual to form all of the rim, boss and spokes from carbon steel, weld the rim to the spokes and the spokes to the boss, and enclose the rim in an ornamental rubber or plastic mold. The lightest steering wheel has a weight of 2 kg, since it consists mainly of steel. It vibrates when the automobile runs at a high speed or on a bad road. The vibration of the steering wheel brings about a reduction in the stability of its operation, a discomfort to the driver and an increase in fuel consumption.